Second Chances
by paullahotelover
Summary: Bella used to get bullied by the gang. She left and now she's back, but it is what she's hoping for or will certain hothead werewolf imprint on her. Rated T Kissing, A little bit of violence, lemons, and my potty mouth.
1. Coming Home

**All rights belong to Stephanie Myer **

My name is Bella Swan and I'm in love with my number one bully, Paul Lahote. He and his gang, that consists of Leah, Sam, Emily, Embry, Jacob, Seth, Jared, and Kim. They hurt me and chase me to the bathroom every day. I'm not some skinny, tan Native American either. My mother cheated on Charlie Swan my dad and left us soon after I was born. My father is soon to be discovered. Here that banging well that's them. Leah's voice came through the door, "Hey fatty get out here now!" I heard them all snicker. Paul's voice came booming through next, "Come on Half-breed. Don't be scared." I sunk into the bathroom stall until the bell rang. I ran out running into Paul and Jared. Shit. Paul whispered darkly, "Where you going little girl." I tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Damn. **(Warning Abuse)**

Paul started to punch and kick me hard. It hurt like a bitch. I tried to hold my tears in, but it all just came out. "Please stop Paul." I begged. Jared began to punch and hit me just with the same power of strength. Paul whispered to me, "Don't tell anybody what we just did." He spat on me and Jared and him both left me bleeding and bruised**. (Over)**

Why do I even love this man? He was nice when we were kids. Come to think about it they all were. Now junior high came and I was their damn punching bag. I needed to leave and get the fuck out of here. I slowly got up leaping to my house. My dad was in the kitchen trying to cook, but failed. When dad saw me he gasped and asked, "What the hell happen to you?" I tried to smile at him, but I just ended up wincing.

"Dad, I think I'm going to go live with mom for right now. It's not you or anything I just need some space. Maybe a little bit away from La Push will do me good daddy. I'm sorry." I tried my best to get out without busting in tears. He nodded and went to book a flight. Turns out I'm leaving tomorrow in the morning that's exactly what I need. I went upstairs to call Mom. I hit dial and it must've rang five times before she answered. "Hello sweetie what's wrong." My mother's sweet voice ran through the phone. "I-I- can you pick me up at the airport tomorrow, Mom." I stuttered out to her. "Yes, baby what's wrong." She stated back. "Nothing I just want to come see ya!" I tried to say with excitement. I faked a yawn wanting to get off the phone and also wanting to sleep too. "Bye Mom." I said. I hung up before she had time to say bye back. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I turned out the lights as came back to my bedroom. I sat on my bed just thinking before I heard Charlie snoring in the other room. _God why much he be so loud I thought to myself. _I laid back and closed my eyes dreaming about Paul.

**The Dream**

_I was cooking in the kitchen when strong arms came around me. They felt warm too warm even in the dream. "Hey baby." A warm voice tickled my neck making me feel tingling. "Hey." I replied back seemly out of breath. The hands on my hips went on my baby bump I just seemed to notice. I looked about three months. I turned around and kissed him noticing a sparkling ring on my left ring finger. He replied back like he hadn't seen me in a week tops. I pulled back and was surprised at what I saw…. I saw Paul's chocolate brown eyes looking straight into my very soul. __**End Dream**_

I woke up gasping and out of breath. _Omigosh I didn't just dream about that horrible man like that I thought. _ My alarm clock was blaring for me get up. I hated that thing. I hit the shut off button and got up and brushed my teeth. When, I got done with my shower and other things to do in the bathroom. I went and packed up my clothes. My mom would be proud to see me. I only see her on summer breaks. My dad came up the stairs knocking on my door. "Come in!" I yelled. He came in asking if I was ready. I nodded. I grabbed my luggage and went to his police cruiser. The ride was silent and I was scared about leaving my dad. I always cooked for him and cleaned the house. After mom left when I was five he was always broken never even had a girlfriend yet. I hope he will be fine and I mean it's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll be back during senior year hopefully I will look different. Dad pulled in the airport he gave me a kiss on the cheek and a goodbye hug. He was crying silently. I just wished him good luck. I gave the flight attendant my ticket and she let me on. The plane ride felt very short. I saw my mom looking for me when I got off the plane. When I come back I will teach them a lesson.

**Time Skip: **__

Looks like my mom got remarried and moved on. My dad still had to do that seems like dad has been hanging with Billy and the gang. I never really told him what happened and probably never will. I never even told my mom. Well anyway here I am driving to my dad's house in a shitty 1955 Ford Truck. I changed I have long beautiful brown hair, chocolate brown eyes that don't make me want to puke, skinny, and no acne or glasses. My personality went from nerd 101 to I-will-beat-the-fuck-out-of-you type of personality. My trainer in Florida taught me to never back down. I loved that man he made big tough cry. That's how hard he was on me even, but he never hit a girl. Thank god for that. I just can't wait to beat the fuck out of those men for hurting me. I pulled in my dad's driveway next to Billy's house. I got out of the truck heading to where the loud noise was in the backyard. I was not expecting to see the Jacob, Sam, Leah, Emily, Kim, Jared, Embry, Quil, Rachel, Rebecca, Seth, and Paul. Two unknown boys were sitting around the fire pit probably Collin and Brady. Sue, Charlie, Billy, Old Quil, and Jesse **(A/N: Jared's father). ** The gang was fucking huge now. I'm kind of second guessing on beating the fuck out of them. I clear my throat, they all looked at me and I made a small, "Hey Dad!" They all stared at me with mouths wide open even the girls, but not the elders. "Bella!" they all yelled. I just smiled unsure about what do. That's when I looked straight at Paul. He looked different bigger. I was scared.

**Cliffhanger **


	2. Werewolves

All rights belong to Stephanie Myer

Paul was looking at me like I was his first love. That wouldn't make sense he hated me. _Why are all the boys so huge I thought? _Something is defiantly wrong here in La Push, and me Bella Swan will find out. I awkwardly waved to everybody. Paul was still staring at me like I was his sun. Why do I feel the need to go over and kiss his heart out?

Charlie walked over to me and hugged the shit out of me. "Hey Bella I missed you and you sure did miss a lot around here well go say hi to everybody." Charlie said out loud. I would say hi to people, but the looks they were giving me and what they did to me I don't think I could trust them again. "I missed you to dad!" I told him after releasing him from the hug. Billy rolled over in the wheelchair saying, "Hey Bella nice to see you." I nodded towards him. I told Billy what happened to make me leave La Push to say he was mad was an understatement. "Nice to see you too! Why is Rachel and Rebecca here?" I questioned him. Billy laughed and said, "For another time young one." _Weird I thought._ Billy went to talk to Sue and Charlie. I'm starting to think after Harry passed Sue's been warming up to my dad. He needs that so I'm not surprised.

I walked over to the gang with as much as confidence as I could. "Dad said I should say hey so hi bye." I said quickly. I ran into the forest ignoring them calling my name. I didn't notice Paul following me into the woods. I found a log and decided to sit on it and think. I heard a branch snap behind me. I turned around finding Paul's huge body from behind me. I jumped and backed away begging him, "Please don't hurt me, Paul!" He shook his head saying, "Calm down I'm not going to hurt you." "Why the fuck should I believe that?" I questioned him, "I mean you did like beating the shit out of me in junior high. Why should I not be afraid of you? Why did you hurt Paul? Tell me." He sighed running his hands through his ink black hair and looked at me. What he said next surprised the shit out of me. "I was jealous of you. I mean you had everything a dad, a house, something I never had growing up. Hell, my dad beat me and then left me and my mom. Mom left shortly after that I had to be raised by Billy and Sarah and then the car accident. Everything seems to be taken away from me. And I didn't want people know I loved you so I drew you away so I wouldn't suffer another broken heart again." Paul explained looking at me. I looked at him he said he loved me, but still beat me to death after school. "Paul I can't trust you. Why do I feel a strong connection toward you?" I asked him. He shook his head saying, "I can't tell you that you have to be at the bonfire to be informed of that information." I couldn't think be so close to his warmth. I did the last thing I could have thought I ran.

The wind was racing past me as I jumped over logs and rocks. I thought I heard something following me so I turned around finding nothing. I continued running until I got to the meadow. My steps slowed as I walked into the middle. I heard heavy breathing behind me. I closed my eyes and turned around feeling the breath on me. I opened my eyes seeing gold eyes of a beautiful massive silver wolf. "OH MY GOSH!" I gasped out loud.

**Author's Note: Sorry it's short longer ones in the future. May update later tonight. Next Chapter: Bella learns about wolves and something Paul did and apologies from the whole gang. Bella tells Charlie the abuse she got. Will she forgive Paul? Read! **


	3. Imprint

**All rights belong to Stephanie Myer!**

**Authors note: The pairings will be normal besides, Leah/Jacob, Embry/Rebecca, and Seth/Kara.**

**Kara comes by later being friends with Claire. Claire will make an appearance soon and is 13 in this one. **

The wolf was breathing heavily on me. I was scared. _Would it eat me? I question in my mind. _I really didn't want to find out. I turned around facing the way to dad's house and I bolted. I could hear leaves rustling behind me I knew the beast was following me. The fire came in view after ten minutes of running, jumping, and slipping.

I jogged out running towards my dad. Everybody had a certain look on their faces, probably wondering what the hell was wrong with me. "Dad, I saw something in the woods. It was a massive silver wolf. Dad, it looked like it was on steroids." I all but screamed at him. They all just stood there looking at me with weird expressions. "Don't just stand there shoot it or something!" I commanded towards my dad.

I head a growl mixed with a howl or huff behind me like it was laughing at my statement. "Oh my gosh, it's behind me isn't it?" I asked the gang which looked on the verge of laughing. Billy pointed behind me saying, "Don't be scared young one. He's not going to hurt you." I looked at him like he had three heads, five eyes, and four ears. "What do you mean "he"?" I asked Billy. Was he suggesting this massive wolf was a he and not going to hurt me. Quite frankly, what ever the fuck it is I want it away from me.

The wolf walked up towards me licking my hand. I screamed and slapped the snout away from me. It seemed like he glared at me with amusement in his eyes. "Paul, phase back and show Bella your true form." Billy commanded the silver wolf. Wait did he just call that thing Paul?

I turned towards the wolf. "Paul" seemed to slimmer and go into a huge man. "Oh my god, I have to be dreaming. Because that," I pointed at Paul's form, "Did not by all means just happen." They all seemed to chuckle and laugh at me, even Paul from beside me. "Little one, Paul and the gang as we call them. They are shape shifters that protect the tribe. The pack consists of Sam the alpha, Paul the beta, Jared third in command, Embry, Jacob the rightful alpha, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady, Rachel, and Rebecca." I asked Billy before he seemed to say more, "Wait you said protect the tribe from what exactly?"

Billy looked at me saying, "Bella from the Cold Ones. They are vampires that drink human and animal blood. They are like indestructible walking disco balls to me. The Cullens live in Forks that's why your dad lives in La Push. The Cullens only drink from animals on their land. And we made a treaty with them back in the 1930s. They consist of eight leeches named Carlisle the doctor, Esme, Edward the mind reader, Tanya, Alice the physic, Jasper the manipulator, Rosalie, and Emmett the strong one." I looked at nodding for him to continue. _Wow there are vampires and shape shifters I guess my childhood nightmare just became real I thought silently. _

"Bella we wolves do this thing called imprinting. It's where a wolf points to the man, a woman that is perfect for them and to mate with her. It's stronger then you would think. The man and wolf could die if the imprintee is away from the wolf for too long. A imprinter can be the woman's brother/sister, friend, or lover. Taha Aki created this we seem to think, because he was the first spirit wolf. **(A/N: That's my first take on who phased first. Sorry if it's wrong.) **The wolves that have imprinted are Sam, Leah, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Rebecca, and Paul." When he said Paul I couldn't help to feel a pang of jealously and to be hurt by it. "Bella the wolf pairings are Sam/Emily, Jacob/Leah, Embry/Rebecca, Jared/Kim, and Paul-" Paul cut off Billy by saying and commanding, "I should tell her, Billy. Come take a walk with me, Isabella."** (A/n: Her name is still Isabella Marie Swan. Will change last name when her dad is discovered.) **"S-Sur-Sure." I stuttered out to him, jumping up and following him down the pathway towards the beach. He stopped suddenly and told me something that shocked me to my core, "I'm sorry about everything I did to you. I know you won't forgive me easily, but I know now that it was wrong. My father beat me when I was kid so I thought it was okay to bully you. I'm sorry for the pain I put you through. Bella, I imprinted on you." I looked at him debating on whether to take his apology or not. He seemed like he meant it or it could be the voodoo wolf bullshit magic, too. "I believe you. We will take this slow since I don't trust you exactly. Friends?" I asked him slowly. I held my hand out to him for him to shake for agreement. He grabbed my handed shaking it slightly. I felt electricity go up my arms at the just simple touch. I yanked back mumbling, "Wow!" Paul just shook his head showing his signature smirk. We headed back after hearing my dad calling for us.

Leah came up to me after me and Paul arrived at the backyard. "I'm sorry for what we did. We all are. We should've never done the things we done to you." I looked at everybody well the gang nodding while whispering, "I forgive you all of you." I looked at the fire noticing it was dying down.

I noticed the elders getting up and heading to their cars going home. Charlie went inside, while everybody was leaving. I saw Paul and Jared head towards the woods. I yawned silently heading inside. I heard a dog yelp behind me. I turned seeing Paul-wolf behind me he licked my face. "Paul!" I shouted wiping at the slobber with my sleeve. He just looked at me innocently with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I laughed at his expression. He used his large wolf head pushing at my ass for me to head inside. I was about to close the door when I yelled out, "Please be careful!" Paul turned to look at me with amusement. I waved towards while shutting the door. He lifted his paw almost like waving back before he trotted into the creepy, dark forest.

Charlie asked me the question I was hoping he wouldn't ask, "SO, why did the gang apologize like that to you?" _Fuck no turning back now I thought. _I looked at him just really wanting to skip his question I mean by bed was just calling my name. Seriously I can fucking hear it right now just yelling Bella. "Promise you won't get out your gun and shoot them. Because that just won't solve shit." He nodded his head waving his hand at me in a continue motion. _Fuck this is hard I thought. _"Well they used to pick on me and bully me the reason I left is because Paul and Jared almost beat me to death. That's why I came home bleeding and well bruised. Only Paul, Jared, Sam, and Leah did most of the damage. Dad you promised you wouldn't shoot them and besides I am over it. That happened five years ago." I quickly said noticing his face was almost turning people. "Okay Bella I won't shoot them, but that doesn't mean I won't say something to them." He told me in reassurance. I hugged him shouting, "Thank you daddy. I'm tired so goodnight. I love you." I guess Dad carried in my luggage from the car, because it was sitting on the bed when I reached my room. It still looked the same black with different colored splatters on it. Leah and I when we were friends messed up so we decided to do this. It was a fun and eventful day.

I noticed a note on top of the luggage after I finished in the bathroom. The note said, _Hey I noticed this in your car so I decided to take it up here. Meet me at Emily's house the gang will be there, but we have a surprise for you, love Paul. P.S. ask her dad for directions if needed._ I smiled at the note, yawning. I picked my stuff and laid it down on the floor. I turned out the lights steeping into darkness, dreaming of Paul.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Next Chapter: Bella goes to Emily's. What do you think the surprise will be? What do you think it should be? **


	4. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this story.**

**Warnings: Language**

**Enjoy: Part 1**

It's my birthday. I woke up to Charlie entering the room with a present. He smiled at me and said, "Happy Birthday!" He handed me a wrapped box. I looked at him and smiled taking the present, but I hate them. "Dad, you know I don't like presents." I exclaimed to my dad. He scoffed and told me, "Open it Bella trust you'll like it." I ripped open the package seeing a fighter t-shirt. It had all the fighters of UFC. I screamed at him, "Thank you dad!" I grabbed my middle aged old man in my arms. He just laughed and gave me my privacy. I laughed shaking my head pulling on the shirt and a pair of old ripped jeans. I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my morning business.

Sighing I walked downstairs into the kitchen. Seeing my dad not their I started to worry_, hmm where did he go? He doesn't have work today does he? I added in my brain. _I walked over towards the counter seeing a small yellow note by the toaster. The note said 'Meet me at Emily's house. Drive 7 minutes turn off on Maple Street. You will see a small white house with shudders and my car. Pull in there head in about 30 minutes.' I clicked my tongue heading to the bathroom. I guess I will take a quick shower. I turned on the water, undressing myself I jumped in feeling the water go down my back. I moaned slightly at the feeling. I poured shampoo in my hand. Lightly massaging the strawberry shampoo on my scalp. I rinsed my hair off putting on vanilla body wash for my skin. I soaped up my body and rinsed it off. I shut the water off after a minute of thinking and relaxing on the warm water. I dried my body off going to my room for a new change of underwear and bra. I looked at my alarm 12:30. I sighed walking downstairs after disposing my dirty shit.

I walked in the living turning off the neglected T.V that Charlie forgot as always to turn the hell off. I grabbed my keys and light black jacket running out to my truck. I followed Charlie's directions to Emily's. That's weird I pulled in noticing that the house look dark and empty, but the cars were piled in the front and side. _What's going on? A voice in the back of my brain asked. _I pulled in shutting off my vehicle. I slid out of the driver's seat. Stalking towards the door, I opened it to find complete darkness. "Holy Shit!" I yelled I really hated the dark, but I didn't really know I would get the scare of my life time…

**Cliffhanger**

**Authors Note: Sorry I know its short, but I have family drama, but I will finish this chapter tomorrow sometime later in the evening. Next Chapter: Bella finds out the surprise and did Bella really forgive Paul, Leah, Jared, and Jacob? The others didn't hurt as bad just laughed and tried to fit in. Part 2 will have 2,000 over words at the most. Again I'm sorry. Thanks for the reviews. **

** Review replies: **

** Sam Winchesters love child: Thank you!**

** Christal83: Yeah I know, but you learn something in the next chapter. **

** To the others Reviewers: Thank you dolls!(Sorry Southerner)**


	5. Party part 2

**Authors Note: I'm back lovelies my issues were fixed and everything. I did edit My Soulmate a little, there are few mistakes, but I did it around 12 in the morning. I will edit some of this story too. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Language! Spoiler: SURPRISE AT THE END!**

**Chapter 4 Part 2:**

"SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled throughout the house. My dad, Sue, Old Quil, Billy, Jesse, and Sam jumped up from behind the couch. The girls Emily, Kim, Leah, Rachel, Rebecca, and little Claire ran out of the kitchen, but the pack was nowhere to be seen, well besides the Alpha. Claire jogged towards me all happy and energetic. She laughed grabbing me in a bear hug. "Happy birthday Bell-Bell!" exclaimed Claire. I giggled and released her replying back, "Hey Claire bear, how's my favorite little girl." She backed up, playfully glaring at me. Claire huffed and walked outside yelling back, "Isabella, I am a TEEN!"

I looked at her figure with my mouth wide open. No way, did that girl just call me by my real name? My thoughts were interrupted by barks, chuckles, and howls from outside and inside. "Come on, baby girl lets go outside. I have something to show you." My father said laughing his ass off. I glared at him while he patted my shoulder blade. Sighing, I looked at Sam and the elders disappearing outside. Secretly, I am still mad at Leah, Jared, Paul, and Jacob. They had no right to apologize to me after they did those things. I will make them understand that they need to earn my forgiveness. The rest of the boys didn't really do anything just tried to fit in, so I'm not mad at them as much. Sam and Emily were the bullies who didn't hurt me as much either. Emily, Sam, Seth, and Kim are off the hook, but the other four are not.

Leah seemed to get the things I was thinking about in my head. Knowing that she looked away and walked outside with the girls joining everybody else. That made me realize I was glaring at her, but I had to reason to care about it. My dad looked at me and waved me outside. Nodding my head, I walked out the door to the backyard. Seeing the most beautiful creatures standing in front of me. "Wow! That's what they look like dad?" I asked my dad amazed. Seeing Paul transform yesterday was nothing, but seeing 12 wolves in front of me was something magical. Smiling I looked at the werewolves while Charlie replied back, "They are a looker aren't they, honey!" I nodded my head slowly while Sue shook her head snickering. The elders were amazed by my reaction to the beasts. Don't get me wrong they are scary, but they seem soft.

Billy told me, "Well Little One, I will show you which one's which. Sam," a big black wolf stepped forward almost touching my arm. Reaching my hand out petting him, he seemed to like that because he made a growl sound mixed with a purr like sound. I couldn't help to burst out laughing while a small growl came from the silver wolf. Sam backed up as Billy continued "Jared," a dark brown wolf stepped forward with his head bowed down. I patted him on his head as he licked my face, giggling I swiped his slobber off. My audience smiled at my reaction to the wolf. "Jacob," the rusty brown wolf trotted to my side licking my hand. His snout pushed into my belly as if showing me not to be scared. I snickered as he backed up as Billy called out to the next werewolf "Embry," a light grayish wolf stepped up with bright brown eyes. He gave me a wolf smile as I scratched his ear. Embry went back to his spot. "Quil," the wolf that stepped up was a beautiful brownish color. I smiled at him as he was too shy to advance towards me. "Seth," Seth was a sandy color which reminded me of the Florida beaches. He lifted his paw up as the silver wolf growled at him. I shook his paw as ironic as it felt. Seth went back to his spot looking at the silver wolf with a shy look. "Leah." The next one was a light gray beast. She only stepped forward and went back. _Shy bitch, the devil side said in my head. _"Collin and Brady step forward." Their wolf forms were beautiful with black fur and white socks. They both licked my hand and stepped back with pride. "Rachel and Rebecca." I smiled, because they reminded me of Jacob's wolf. They were a deep rusty brown with black looking highlights in some spots. "And last Paul." I already met his wolf, but seeing him in his less vulnerable form was hell of a lot better. He walked up to me his eyes were the same chocolaty brown. Paul licked my face as if apologizing to me.

He shimmered back to his human form and he was naked as the day he was born. I looked up at the sky, blushing and trying not to look down. His smirk made me blush an even brighter cherry red. Sam threw him a pair of cutoffs. I looked around noticing all the wolves have changed back in their human forms, clothed. They were studying me and Paul's exchange which kind of was freaky. Paul put the cutoffs on, walking towards the fire that I noticed my father and Billy were making. He helped them, nicely. Okay what is going on? Hell just froze over or something.

I paid no attention to him or the other three. "Dad, I'm going to go inside for a human moment, 'kay." He nodded his head. I walked inside going towards the bathroom which was easier to find then I thought. The house was amazing pictures of the gang and the elders around the whole living was kinda cool. I walked through the living room finding the bathroom. I unzipped my fly and sat down on the toilet relieving myself. Wiping, I got up and pulled my blue jeans up washing my hands. A shiver went up my spine knowing that someone or somebody was outside the bathroom door. I opened the door seeing Leah there. She was standing with her knees crossed leaning her shoulder on the door frame. "Can I help you?" I asked Leah. She nodded and waved me toward a room. She started walking towards the back room, and I think it was stupid that I followed.

Leah stepped into the room and closed the door quietly after I walked in and sat on the queen sized bed. "Yes?" I questioned her after a few minutes of silence. Leah cleared her throat and said something I never knew she would figure out, "You don't really forgive some of us, do you?" She asked me. "No why should I?" I questioned her back in a cold voice. "Look I know you hate me, Paul, Jared, and Jacob and I know you don't care about the rest, because they never hurt you. But I believe you love Paul, but the things we did to you is holding you back. Am I right?" I didn't know what I was doing, but I just nodded up and down. Paul Lahote may be an ass, but he's my ass. Wait what? Ugh whatever he may as well be "my" ass. As much as I don't like the fact, he does seem like he did change a lot. "Okay well I knew you did, even when we were… you know." Leah interrupted my narration, "You wanna know why I was so horrible to you." Huffing, my head went up and down and in a bitter voice came out saying, "Kind of…yeah!" The next words coming out of the Native American Women was not what I had suspected. "You're my sister!" Leah said with tears coming down her cheeks. "I never really hated you. It's just you're my sister, which means one day Harry went out and fucked Renee. My mission was to get you out of this town, because I knew you would find out or become like us… a fucking werewolf. I made Jacob, Paul, Jared, and the rest help me chase you away and I know now that it was wrong. I'm sorry." Leah, my sister, was breaking down in front of me, and having no clue what to do. I pulled the woman in a bear hug. As she was whispering in my ear "I'm sorry." Me, Isabella Marie Swan turned from Swan to Clearwater, and I realized I finally forgave this russet woman. She released me sniffing and wiping her nose on her hand. She gave me her most beautiful smile and asked, "Do you forgive me?" "Yes, Leah!" I know it might seem to soon, but she is my sister and this woman had a certain reason to apologize to me like that. "Come on let's go back down there!" I told her grabbing her hand, and walking through the door. I pushed her out the door towards everybody. They all looked at me as I headed toward Paul after whispering something in Leah's ear, "Watch this!"

Paul knew I was angry, and it seemed like the whole wolf pack heard me and Leah's conversation. My courage raised to it's very height as my hand reached up and bitch slapped my imprinter, my Paul. My hand stung, but I didn't care my devil side hit 100%. "HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? I HATE YOU, YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT TO ME. DID YOU KNOW THAT I WAS LEAH'S SISTER IS THAT WHY? HUH? I HATE ARE A SORRY EXUSE OF A MAN. YOUR WORTHLESS, A MANWHORE, AND I THINK, NO I KNOW YOU BELONG IN HELL. DID YOU ENJOY BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF ME? WATCHING ME CHOKE IN PAIN AS YOU DELIVERED EACH PUNCH AND KICK. I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL. I HATE YOU…..I HATE YOU….I HAT-" Each word had me poking his chest, but what made me stop was his lips. They fit perfectly against my pink ones. He pushed his moisten tongue through my lips creating a shocking sensation throughout my body. I was already out of breath from my rant. This kiss almost made me turn purple. I heard catcalls and wolf whistles from the pack and the elders. His tongue massaged mine as he licked my cheeks making me moan out. He finally pulled back looking into my anger free eyes. He brushed some of my brown hair back, and leaned toward me again kissing me with a less dominating kiss, more passionately. He broke the kiss looking in my eyes, but just said six words that made my heart melt, "I have always loved you, Isabella."

**Cliffy…. Don't hate me please! Bella has found out who her dad is and forgiven Leah, but not Paul yet or will she? The two surprises were the kiss and Bella's dad! I will update later this week either Monday or Friday. **


	6. Pleasure

**Authors Note: If you love this story check out my Paul/OC story. This one will be the adventures of Paul(Alex Meraz) and his wife and how he met her Kim Wood(Kim Meraz). Coming Late February. Enjoy this Chapter 6 of Second Chances. Oh yeah how did you like the KISS scene. And Bella found out who her father was…**

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BESIDES MY OCs!**

**Warnings: Language, Puke, and some sexual situations!**

Silent breathing, gasps, growls, sighs, groans, and moans came from all Indians around me. _His_ breathing was hitting my face making my hair move and my cheeks heat up. My heart is pounding wanting to escape from my ribs blocking my out of controlled heart. His dark brown eyes bore into my lighter caramel ones making me seem small with his five foot 11 inch form. My voice cracked, "Paul." He lifted his hands from behind my neck dropping them limply by his hips. He slowly with care backed up shaking into his beast. He growled at his pack brothers and sisters while Embry and Sam stepped forward. They went back to their positions with their hands up in a surrender motion. Paul turned his massive head towards me giving me a look that spoke sadness. I watched as he bolted into the near by forest his beautiful form rushing through the pine and oak trees. He left me there with tears streaking down my freckled cheeks.

"Paul!" I cried as my legs gave in sending my limp body towards the muddy floor. "Come back! Please," finishing in a broken whisper. Everybody looked towards the forest hearing the heart breaking howl traveling through the woods.

Leah stepped up towards me, "Bella, hey he'll be back. He's just under a whole lot of pressure. He was engaged to somebody at his young age of 19-" I stopped her before she could finish.

"Did I ruin it by coming here? Because if I did I'll leave so they can be happy again. I mean I don't want to be a burden to anybody here. I can leave! In fact I'll leave now just pack my bags and go!" Noticing there shocked expressions made me think there was something else that Leah didn't get to say.

"Bella, leaving would only cause both of you pain. And Sarah is gone. She left the Earth, Bella. Paul had a kid on the way, but a fucking drunk driver took that happiness away. That was a year and a half ago. Honestly, the pack and I never saw him so happy or even smile, Bella. You leaving him would only bring up bad memories and hurt him. He thinks something's wrong with him. The funny thing is that Sarah wasn't the first girl to leave him, you were. He was always in love with you, and Sarah was a women he loved, but he always thought about you. So, make sure you think before leaving again, because you won't only be hurting us, Bella. Your love of YOUR life would be killing himself with alcohol and lack of sleep. All of us, but you have seen it. Just be careful what your next step or action will be, Bells." Leah's speech caused me to stop running towards my house. I stopped mid-step bringing myself to turn around with fat tears running down my cheeks. _Holy shit! _

"If that's true about him loving me, then why did he bully me and keep me away?" My mind asked them the million dollar question before I could stop myself. _Damn you lack of mind filter._

All of their dammed mouths were opening and closing caused by my simple question. Sam spoke up saving everybody, "He told me after you left that, that was the worst mistake he ever did in his 14 years of living. He watched your plane disappear from view. He cried!"

Embry then told his two cents, "He had a mental breakdown from trying to kill himself to drinking and partying. He thought that he could distract himself from anything that reminded him of you. To girls with the same glasses to ponytails and freckles." Jacob mentioned his side of seeing his pack brother wallow in pain, "He locked himself in his room until his father kicked down the door. He never mentioned your name ever. When he heard it he would punch something, tear up something, or even scream. Paul was a wreak."

His best friend told me something that would kill the old me, "I was his best friend and still am, and I never ever saw him call somebody's phone 246 times. Paul left you 246 different messages to find you left your phone. He finally phased and found Sarah who even couldn't mend his heart." By now tears were coming and going just to come again each speech not everybody talked just a few did. I didn't know he would regret it that bad. Leah came up to me to say straight in face. "After you left, he blamed me for everything and as your sister I took it. He loves you. And he's been waiting for you to come back since you went to Florida."

I took off running in the forest one thing on mind, Paul. The silver wolf was lying down with his paws over his eyes, whimpering. In a way it was cute, except the situation about why he's breaking down in the clearing.

"Paul, I heard about Sarah." He looked up hearing my voice, "And I know about my leaving hurting you. Why did you do it, Pauly?" He growled at the old childhood nickname when we played around in the mud. Making mud pies were our thing until he turned on me. His brown eyes followed my movements walking towards him. I petted his head causing him to purr. Rubbing his head I sat criss-cross ahead of his furry body.

Paul picked up his head lying across my lap. I grunted. "You're heavy, you know?" He gave me his wolf smile showing his canines. "Phase back please?" I asked. He phased back into my lap naked. His nakedness didn't seem to bother me. I grabbed his face with my small hands. "Paul answer the question, besides saying you were jealous!" He looked down at my belly blowing air on it. His eyes shone into mine making me feel vulnerable and tiny. "Leah asked me too. Yes I know you hate me, and you're Leah's and Seth's sister. I'm sorry. I hated myself. I knew you would leave, but if you leaving caused you not to become this," pointing to himself he continued, "I didn't want you stuck here, either. You were 13 and I was 14. And yes I was er… am still in love with you. I thought Sarah," his voice breaking a little, " Would mend it, but I didn't imprint on her. She wasn't my soul mate, my other half, but when you left it physically hurt. Because I knew the last I saw you I beat you. I'm glad you came back. I missed you!" Paul finished pushing his head into my belly. There was warm tears hitting my black shirt.

"I missed you, but I still don't think I can forgive you. Paul you hurt me! I thought that you would love me back, but you never did. I thought you hated me, but now it seems like you love me. Why? WHY? I forgive everybody else even Jared, but you. I don't think I should. Come back to me when YOU know what YOU want. Because I'm not one of your girls, Paul." He let me finish my speech, but I'm glad I never mentioned Sarah in the speech. Paul was nodding letting me stand up and walk back to the bonfire. Adding, "I love you!" I knew he heard me as he phased back to his silver form whimpering, but his breath caught.

I smiled as he howled running into the woods. Maybe I didn't tell the truth, I did want to forgive him, but can't. Breaking the tree line the Quileutes looked at my form. I was quite a sight heading towards my house with tears coming down my face. My clothes were ruffled, wrinkling against my frame. I nodded to them running to my house. Faintly Leah questioned, "What happened?" Sam answered, "She didn't forgive him."

They have no clue how accurate that statement is…. Opening the back door high tailing up to the bathroom. I spilled every content building in my belly in the toilet, flushing it after every little piece was out. Reaching up grabbing the towel cleaning my face up. Starting the shower, and jumping in the warmish water fell down my torso. I slid down the cold plastic wall gripping my legs. I cried. For the loss of my real dad, Paul, Renee lying, the past, and the major one, the imprint.

I watched the soap bubbles going down the drain. Knowing that Paul was in the room. I felt the weight lift from my chest. Making it less painful. "Paul!" I whispered seeing a muscular figure move behind the curtains. "You can join me. It's not like I haven't seen you."

Hearing the curtains pull back slightly, I smiled. His heated body meeting my back his tanned hands gripping my hips. I felt his member push against my back causing me to whimper. "Pa-pa -Paul." I stammered. His hands massaging my tummy and breasts. I leaned my head against his shoulder shuddering as he swiped his middle finger against my right tit. He was teasing me like we used to do, but this was more intimate.

He turned me around having the water rush down his hair and face. Water dripping off his perfect long eyelashes. His eyes dripping with lust mine probably the same. He smiled his beautiful smile asking me that important question, "Do you want me to do this?" I nodded. _What I'm I doing? I didn't care I wanted it. _"Yes Paul." He opened his mouth asking me, "Are you a virgin? I don't want to hurt you." I nodded. He prepared me with his fingers pushing one in me. The stinging sensation made me hiss. Pushing in and out adding another finger. He was talented. "Paul!" I moaned against his russet shoulder. "Cum for me, Bells!" He growled curling his fingers in a come hither motion sending shivers down my spine. The sentence had me exploding against his frame. Paul supporting me. My vision was irrupting with bright colored stars. After shocks were going through both of our bodies. Paul turned around shutting off the warm free water.

"Jump?" He asked me holding out his arms. I jumped slipping my legs around his hips his member brushing up against my heat. He moved gracefully out of the shower heading towards my room. _I was about to lose my virginity. _Each movement had him brushing his penis against my vagina.

He opened my door walking in pushing my body against the now closed wooden door. He kissed me letting himself in. I took it. He caressed my tongue with his wolf one. Biting my lip with his canines, he pulled back smirking. "Paul!" I slapped him playfully on his chest. "You ready?" He asked moving me towards my bed. "Always had been!" I replied to him in all seriousness. He nodded lying me down. He supported himself with his arms on either side of my head. His huge member brushing against the inside of my thigh. "I'm sorry!" He whispered looking into my eyes pushing about an inch into me. I screamed into his shoulder so nobody could hear me. The stinging had tears coming down my cheeks as he pushed two more inches in my canal. He kissed my tears away telling me, "I'm sorry!" He looked down in between us looking at his member disappearing inside me.

"Paul! Just.. Just hurry!" I told him wanting the pain to end. He looked down nodding he slammed into me with care. I cried out into his neck. "Just let me get comfortable. Please!" Asking him, Paul looked down at me telling her sweetly, "Take her time, honey."

The pain subsided after a minute of getting used to his member. "Paul you can move." I reassured him. He pulled back slowly pushing back in experimentally. He set his own pace making me feel all kinds of pleasure. "Paul!" I groaned against his neck moving my hands against his sweaty back. "Bella!" He growled down at me picking up a faster pace making me scream out in satisfaction.

I tested by moving my hips in a upward motion. We set our own speed. I felt my release coming before I could warn him. I shot my juices all over his dick. "FUCK!" Paul snarled and growled on top me sending his seed through out my canal. He collapsed on top of me squeezing my breath out. "Ooooff!" The breath rushed out of my lungs. I shook Paul, "Hey your hurting me." He looked up pecking my lips. He rolled over on his side taking me with him. He was spooning me from behind having my hair in his face, his leg over my leg. "Doesn't my hair bother you?" Paul laughed behind me shaking his head no. "We need to talk tomorrow about this relationship." Paul replied by squeezing me further into me purring. He whispered, "I know. Let's get some rest." He kissed my neck falling asleep. His member still buried within me. His deep breathing sent me into the darkness.

**Author's note: She let him in, but will she forgive him fully. Next Chapter: Bella and Paul talk about their relationship. Charlie talks to Bella about her real dad. Bella calls Renee. Bella finds out something…. **


	7. Mom, relationships, and fur!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES!**

**So I typed this up! I hope this chapter answers most of your confusion with the last chapter. **

**Here you go…**

**PAUL POV(Last Chapter)**

Bella was snuggled up to me lying on her back when I opened my eyes. My leg was thrown over her legs. My arm limp over her middle torso. I maneuvered myself out of her pussy shortly after she fell asleep. I'm pretty damn positive she will be sore when she wakes up.

Bella shifted grabbing my hip almost like seeing if I was still there. Even though I told her I loved her telling her about the imprint her feelings soaking into me where showing doubt and uncertainty. Bella moaned squeezing my hip muttering, "Paul," in her sleep. Squeezing my eyebrows in confusion, looking down at her I smiled. "Paul," She muttered again moving her hand up my torso to my face. I grinned as her teeny hand rubbed against my beard and mustache. "Prickly!" She grumbled opening her gorgeous, big brown innocent eyes, "I like it!"

I smirked picking her up setting her down on my stomach. Bringing her down kissing her deeply as my senses heard her breath hitch. Bella giggled her sweet giggle, "We have to talk, you know!" In her sing songy voice. My wolf growls at the thought of her deciding to leave me. _Down boy! _She groaned in pain shifting her body where her breath is hitting the junction between my neck and clavicle.

"Does it hurt?" Bella nodded her head against my neck and it bout made me break down. "I tried being careful. My wolf didn't have the biggest control." Whispering against her shoulder rubbing my hands up and down her bare back. We were silent and content and we both enjoyed that silence.

Bella opened her mouth spilling her feelings, "When you first told me, you loved me I thought you were lying to me. But when you said the six words again I felt like I melted into goo. Paul, I want you to know that I love you too with all my heart. I just you were bullying me so I knew you hated me or thought, anyway. I mean you are stubborn, obnoxious, stupid, hot headed, annoying, but even through that my brain loved you. You can be sweet sometimes especially when we were kids. You always helped me with anything and everything. Honestly, I was a stupid girl with a Junior High crush. Why did you turn on me because Leah asked you to?" I sighed tossing my head back exhaling at her inquiry. My eyes met hers as I spoke the honest truth, "My dad was the only phased spirit wolf in last generation's wolf pack. Which means I knew what would happen to you and us if the Cullens stayed. I didn't want you to become this, but knowing women couldn't phase I did it anyway. After Leah phased, I was grateful that you were not present. My dad even though he harmed me and left me. He came back for a short time after Billy called him saying I was messed up caused by you leaving. Shortly, after my wolf took over, I met Sarah which is ironic because she reminded me of Jacob's mother. Yes I met her while at a party and I was fucked up. She cleaned me up and I noticed she was everything like you. So her and I started a short relationship which turned into something more. Bella, she reminded of you. You guys resembled so much! To your brown hair," stirring my hands through her silky hair, "brown eyes," kissing her eyelids for measure, "lips," swiping my thump across them, "But even that couldn't keep the repeating dream out of my dream world."

Bella interrupted me, "What dream?" I thought about her question before responding the accurate way, "Of me beating the shit out you with the help of Jared. After the drunk driver killed Sarah I was ill. I not only lost her but my child. It killed me physically, emotionally, and socially. But that dream changed after Sarah died, to me physically hurting you to you coming back. Didn't know the dream would be real. You're back and that's all I could ask for Bells. I love you!" Pushing my head into her neck sniffing her scent. Her beautiful vanilla strawberry smell fit perfectly with my pine and chocolate.

"Paul, we can step up in the relationship." Her breath hitting my cheek. I grinned at her shaking my head. "Yeah, you sure?" I quizzed her with my raised eyebrows. She nodded kissing me. Just a simple two second peck. I penetrated her sitting her directly on my hard on. "Paul!" She screeched clearly surprised at my actions. "You're doing all the work!" She had me laughing at that statement. She snuggled up into my neck lying her stomach as evenly as she could handle touching mine. Starting out slow making her nibbled on my neck.

"Bella!" I growled into her ear making her whimper against my form. "Oh…oh…oh so good." Bella whined each thrust I gave her. "It's okay!" I whispered gently against her hair line kissing her scalp. Her release came as quickly as mine did. "PAUL!" She screamed out through her dark purple room. My cum went through her pussy knowing that I was unprotected, but I felt no shame. "BELLA!" I snarled out my aftershocks shook us both.

She laughed nervously at me kissing my lips. She successfully unhooked herself making me pout. She whacked me playfully on my chiseled chest, "I have to get dressed, asshole!" I bit my lip drawing her toward me with my eyes. She was almost back in bed before she high tailed to her bathroom grabbing her clothes. I heard the shower turn on smirking I got up. Searching for my cutoffs in the bathroom. "Paul you in here!" She called out to me. "Yeah!" I responded to her taking a leak. I chucked on my holey cut offs leaning against the bathroom sink.

The water cut off signaling my Bella was done. She pulled the curtains back sighing rather loudly. My brow shot up with my common smirk.

She rolled her eyes at me drying herself off. "I have to call my mom and talk to her about H-Harry." She broke her silence. I gave her a half dip clasping her black bra. "Thanks." Bella sighed.

"It will go fine, Bella." I suggested. Throwing her gray wolf shirt on she lunged the door open running past me. I chased after finding her scent in the kitchen. Bella was holding the phone dialing her mother's number. I pulled the chair back watching her every move sitting down.

**BELLA POV**

My mom answered her phone. "Hello," Renee's sweet voice went through to me. "I know!" I exclaimed to her keeping my statement simple. "What, baby?" She asked me breathing slightly heavy. "About Harry my real father!" I chucked back at her through my barrier. "I'm sorry! Bella, Charlie knew you weren't his. He and I married shortly after you were born, but Harry didn't want to keep you. I didn't feel bad knowing he had his family. The reason Charlie and I didn't work is because I didn't love him anymore. I'm sorry I lied to you." She finished her speech making me a little less angry. "Mom, just don't call me for awhile I have to process all this shit." She answered after a short pause, "I understand, bye honey!" I hung up hurling the phone across the table.

_**Flashback:**_

"**Bella, I love you. You know that. You can visit anytime." Renee said to a five year old me. **

"**Mom Don't leave me!" I hung onto her neck seeing Charlie holding a beer bottle chugging it. "I'm sorry, honey!" My mother told me before disappearing out the front door. I crawled into Charlie's lap crying with him.**

**End Flashback**

Paul was holding me against his body letting me weep on his chest. He was comforting me while I destroyed his perfect chest. I felt his tingling facial hair rub against my head. Why did my mom do this to me? I hate her! She's so stupid. Gah! Charlie isn't my real dad anymore. The father figure I have had since I was a baby. Even now he still is. Harry left the Earth, but all this time I thought Harry as my "uncle", but he was really my fucking father. Why didn't I get answers earlier? I think saying Fuck My Life is pretty accurate right now. I knew other people heard my conversation. Feeling their body heat was enough hypothesis.

Charlie spoke up, "I'm sorry baby girl. Yes, everybody knew recently-" I looked up at him wide eyed. He held out his hand, before I could speak, "Because you came which means you may or may not phase we had to be careful." The audience bobbed their hands making me accept Charlie's explanation.

Paul calmed me down noticing I was shaking. "She's phasing!" Sam and Paul boomed through the room. I was shaking so uncontrollably. My legs felt like jell-o and making popping noises. This information pushed me to my last edge. "Somebody get her mad!" Somebody yelled. Paul took me outside setting me down. I didn't matter if I showed my true form knowing no body was around.

Leah spoke up first, "Sorry, come on half-breed get mad! You're so ugly, you don't deserve Paul. You're the worst sister ever. I wish you weren't born!" This info had me screaming from the pain intensifying in my spine. I was beyond livid wanting to rip Leah apart. "Come on half-breed so me what you got!" Jared. My temperature was breaking the scale making me sweat buckets of salt water. My growling and snarling surrounded the forest making birds and animals shriek out in fright. My body morphing into this beast was most repulsive thing anybody could imagine. My back made a sickening crack bursting into my wolf.

Clothes surrounded my vision and I saw my white fur. My paws were white with grayish highlights. My tail had a short curve to it making the other wolves laugh. The growl coming through my snout startled me. And them.

_Bella calm down you are fine- Sam_

The big black wolf nuzzled my body causing Mr. Majestic to growl. Mr. Majestic growled causing me to wolf laugh which sounded more like a snarl sound.

_Mr. Majestic?-Paul_

_Your wolf is beautiful!- Me_

_Paul, show her how to phase back please- Sam_

_Yes, alpha!-Paul_

Midnight growled at Paul. Sam turned to me sending me a funny look causing me to tumbled on the ground laughing.

_Not even worth it-Sam said _phasing back from behind the Oak Tree hurling on cut offs.

Paul was looking at me. _What?-Me _

_Nothing, go behind the tree and think happy thoughts. Be in the house. Have fun!-Paul_

He phased back getting his ass to the house. _Asshole! _I growled into my head.

_Happy thoughts, huh! Cookies, cake, horses, throwing a pie in Quil's face not one of these worked. _Opening my eyes I was still standing on four paws. _Paul, starting a family with him. Seeing him come home from work our kids jumping on him. That thought made me phase back and smile. _

I sighed throwing my stuff on going towards my house meeting the eyes of my surprised family. "What?" I quizzed them.

"Um, babe look down!" Paul said with worry and was that happiness?…. I looked down screaming at myself. I saw…..

**Cliffy…..Don't hate me can't update this coming Saturday so typed this up quickly. Keep the reviews coming and thank you for following, adding to your favorites, and reviewing. Wonder what's wrong with Bella? Update as soon as I can. Peace out!**

**Review Answers:**

**Mali Love: Thanks, you're awesome!**

**Matthias Stormcrow: Thank you! You're cool!**

**Other reviews: You rock! **


End file.
